Eine erkenntnisreiche Herleitung
by JaneDoe83
Summary: Deutsche Übersetzung von "The Deductive Realization" von shinysylver  German translation of "The Deuctive Realization" by shinysylver    Penny begleitet ihre vier Freunde zu einer wissenschaftlichen Veranstaltung nach London, wo sie Sherlock begegnen.


**Eine erkenntnisreiche Herleitung**

Die Vorlesung dauerte schon ewig und war entsetzlich langweilig. Penny war schon mindestens drei Mal eingenickt, wachte aber leider immer wieder auf, weil die alten Holzstühle klein und extrem unbequem waren. Sie wusste nicht, warum Sheldon darauf bestanden hatte, dass sie mit zu Rajs Vorlesung kam. Es war ja nicht so, dass sie Raj nicht unterstützen wollte, aber das war jetzt bereits die fünfte Vorlesung, zu der Sheldon sie in den letzten zwei Tagen geschleppt hatte und jeder wusste, dass sie mit solchen Sachen nichts anfangen konnte. Der einzige Grund, warum Leonard, Howard und Raj zusammengelegt hatten, um auch ihre Reise nach London zu bezahlen, war nämlich der, dass sie Sheldon im Auge behalten sollte. Naja, soweit sich Sheldon eben im Auge behalten ließ.

Sie war sofort begeistert gewesen und hatte an all die Sehenswürdigkeiten gedacht, die sie besichtigen würde, und an all die Schuhe, die sie kaufen könnte. Sie hatte sich sogar einem Tagtraum hingegeben, in dem sie Prinz William über den Weg lief, der sich Hals über Kopf in sie verliebte, Kate sitzen ließ und stattdessen _sie_ zu seiner Königin machte. Mit den Geheimratsecken würde Penny klarkommen, solange sie mit einem derartigen Schuhbudget ausgestattet waren. Stattdessen hatte sie den Großteil der Reise in Hörsälen verbracht und eine langweilige Physikvorlesung nach der anderen ertragen. Obendrein hatte es die ganze Woche lang geregnet, was ihr die Frisur ruinierte.

Penny rutschte auf dem Stuhl herum und versuchte eine bequemere Sitzposition zu finden. Leider quietschte und ächzte der Stuhl, weshalb Sheldon ihr einen finsteren Blick zuwarf. Sie brauchte ihre ganz Willenskraft, um ihm nicht die Zunge herauszustrecken. Wenn er nicht wollte, dass sie störte, hätte er sie die Stadtrundfahrt mit dem Doppeldeckerbus machen lassen sollen, wie sie es vorgehabt hatte. Sie bedachte Sheldon mit einem tiefen Seufzen als sie sich dem Podium zuwandte, wo Raj seinen Vortrag hielt. Sie fand es interessant, Raj sprechen zu hören, ohne dass er unter Alkoholeinfluss stand. Howard hatte ihr erklärt, dass Raj Vorlesungen halten konnte, weil er die Menge als Ganzes sah und nicht die einzelnen Personen wahrnahm. Sie verstand zwar nicht ganz, wie dutzende Frauen weniger einschüchternd sein konnten als eine einzige, aber der arme Raj hatte ja auch Probleme, ziemliche Probleme.

Penny ließ den Blick über die Zuhörer streifen. Natürlich konnte man nicht gerade behaupten, dass dutzende Frauen anwesend waren. Es war _allerdings_ mehr Publikum da als sie erwartet hatte. Sehr viel mehr als je zu den Vorlesungen gekommen war, die sie an der Cal Tech verschlafen hatte. Die meisten Zuhörer sahen so aus, wie man sie sich bei so einer Sache eben vorstellte: schlechte Anzüge, schlechte Frisuren und leicht kränklich wirkend. Ihr Blick blieb an einem Mann hängen, der genau am Eingang stand. Im Gegensatz zu den anderen Männern im Raum, die schlecht sitzende Karoanzüge trugen, war er in einen sehr schmeichelhaften, langen, schwarzen Mantel gekleidet, der ihm wie angegossen passte. Er hatte dunkle Haare und Wangenknochen, mit denen man Glas schneiden konnte. _Das_ war doch mal was, wofür sich das Wachbleiben lohnte.

Penny drehte sich herum, um ihn besser sehen zu können, was ihr einen weiteren bösen Blick von Sheldon einbrachte. Dieses Mal streckte sie ihm wirklich die Zunge heraus. Man konnte nun wirklich nicht von ihr erwarten, dass sie sich alles gefallen ließ. Und als sie wieder zur Tür blickte, war der Mann verschwunden.

An diesem Abend folgte Penny Sheldon schließlich durch eine Empfangshalle, wo sie versuchten, Leonard, Howard und Raj zu finden. Nach Rajs Vorlesung hatte sie Sheldon _endlich_ überzeugen können, sie eine Stadtrundfahrt machen zu lassen. Es hatte sie überrascht als er entschieden hatte, eine Fragestunde mit Stephen Hawking sausen zu lassen, um sie zu begleiten. Sogar _sie_ wusste, dass Stephen Hawking eine große Nummer war und sie kam sich schon ein wenig besonders vor, weil Sheldon stattdessen den Nachmittag damit verbrachte, ihr Vorträge über den Tower of London und Westminster Abbey zu halten. Penny kam sich so besonders vor, dass sie ihm sogar zugehört und überrascht festgestellt hatte, dass Sheldon sehr viel unterhaltsamer war, wenn er statt über Physik über Geschichte sprach.

Leonard, Howard und Raj hatten es nicht fassen können, dass Sheldon lieber mit ihr London erkundete, anstatt Stephen Hawking über seine Arbeit an einem realen Warp-Antrieb zu löchern. Sie waren aber auch so glücklich darüber, dass sie die beiden praktisch aus der Tür und in den Bus geschoben hatten. Sie hatten wohl nicht riskieren wollen, dass Sheldon es sich doch anders überlegte, und dabei ganz vergessen ihnen zu sagen, wo sie sich vor dem Abschlussempfang treffen wollten.

Als sie die anderen gefunden hatten, war der Mann bei ihnen, der Penny morgens bei der Vorlesung aufgefallen war. Er schien eine sehr eingehende Unterhaltung mit dem nicht ganz nüchternen Raj zu führen.

„Hey", sagte Leonard als sie zu den anderen kamen. „Hattest du eine schöne Zeit?"

„Es war toll", antwortete Penny lächelnd. „Es hat sogar so lange zu regnen aufgehört, dass ich ein paar anständige Fotos schießen konnte."

„Das freut mich", sagte Leonard bevor er seine Stimme senkte. „Tut mir Leid, dass du ihn den ganzen Tag am Hals hattest."

„Es war schön, nicht allein unterwegs zu sein", erwiderte Penny abwehrend, bevor sie mit dem Kopf zu dem geheimnisvollen Mann wies. „Wer ist das?"

„Ein Typ namens Sherlock", antwortete Leonard während sie näher zu Raj gingen. „Er hat ein paar Fragen über Supernovas oder so."

„Was für ein Name ist denn Sherlock?", fragte Penny.

„Das ist Altenglisch für ‚helles Haar'", antwortete Sheldon laut und stellte sich zwischen Penny und Sherlock. „Nicht gerade ein passender Name für jemanden mit schwarzem Haar."

„Es ist ein alter Familienname", erwiderte der Mann als er sich umwandte und sie mit seinem bohrenden Blick traf.

Penny schnappte beinahe nach Luft als sie sah, dass seine Augen blassgrau waren. Die Intensität seines Blicks fesselte sie. Er war kalt und berechnend, fast so als würde er sie komplett durchschauen und katalogisieren. Auf einmal wirkte er weniger anziehend als vielmehr verunsichernd. Penny zog ihre Jacke fest um sich und verschränkte die Arme schützend vor sich.

„Ihre Freundin scheint sich unwohl zu fühlen", sagte Sherlock zu Sheldon.

„Wir sind nicht zusammen", erwiderte Sheldon abwehrend als Leonard und Howard in Gelächter ausbrachen. Seltsamerweise blieb Raj still und blickte nachdenklich drein. „Romantische Beziehungen sind nur eine unnötige Ablenkung von der Arbeit."

„Und trotzdem sind Sie in die Blondine verliebt", beharrte Sherlock.

„Warum sagen Sie denn so etwas?", fragte Leonard immer noch glucksend.

Sherlock seufzte. „Ist es wirklich für sonst niemanden offensichtlich? Erstens sind sie zusammen angekommen. Zweitens trägt er ihre Tüten."

Penny blickte hinunter zu den Tüten, die in Sheldons Hand baumelten. Wortlos hatte er ihr alle abgenommen als sie das British Museum verlassen hatten. Aber das war nichts Ungewöhnliches, er half ihr zu Hause oft, die Einkäufe zu tragen.

„Er kommt aus Texas", unterbrach ihn Howard. „Seine Mutter hat ihn so erzogen."

„Drittens hat er sich vor sie gestellt, als sie zu uns kamen, um mir zu verdeutlichen, dass sie nicht zu haben ist. Viertens hat er trotz seiner Behauptung, wie wichtig ihm seine Arbeit ist, den Nachmittag mit Sightseeing verbracht, anstatt eine Veranstaltung mit dem bedeutendsten, hier anwesenden Physiker zu besuchen."

Penny hatte vage mitbekommen, dass Leonard und Howard aufgehört hatten zu lachen, aber sie konzentrierte sich ganz auf Sheldon. In Gedanken ging sie noch einmal den ganzen Nachmittag durch. Er war einverstanden gewesen, in der kurzen Zeit, die sie für das British Museum hatten, alten ägyptischen Schmuck anzuschauen und im Souvenirladen zu stöbern. Er hatte sie mittags das Restaurant aussuchen lassen und sich nur ein wenig darüber beschwert, dass traditionelles englisches Essen in einem Pub seine Gewohnheiten über den Haufen warf.

„Und zu guter Letzt ist er viel stärker daran interessiert, was sie denkt als was ich sage. Er hat sie bis jetzt nicht ein einziges Mal aus den Augen gelassen", beendete Sherlock seine Aufzählung. „Könnte mir jetzt vielleicht jemand sein Handy leihen? Ich muss eine SMS verschicken und meine Nummer könnte wiedererkannt werden."

Doch alle waren viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt, Sheldon anzustarren, als zu antworten und nach einem kurzen Moment verschwand Sherlock in der Menge.

„Stimmt das?", fragte Leonard wütend. Er machte einen Schritt vor und warf den Arm um Pennys Schultern.

Von dieser besitzergreifenden Geste sträubten sich Penny die Haare und sie befreite sich sofort wieder von ihm. „Was soll das?"

„Ich glaube, Leonard wollte so seinen Anspruch klarstellen", vermutete Raj und nahm einen großen Schluck aus seinem Champagnerglas.

„Ist das so?", erwiderte Penny in eiskaltem Tonfall. „Ich bin aber keine Ding, auf das man einfach Anspruch erheben kann. Außerdem haben wir vor einer ganzen Weile Schluss gemacht. Du hast also überhaupt nichts dazu zu sagen, mit wem ich ausgehe oder nicht."

„Willst du damit sagen, du würdest mit ihm ausgehen?", fragte Leonard ungläubig und wies auf Sheldon.

Penny drehte sich wieder zu Sheldon um. Ein Blick auf ihn genügte und sie hatte Leonard ganz vergessen. Sheldon sah zutiefst verstört aus. Sein Gesicht begann zu zucken und er wirkte, als würde jedes laute Geräusch ihn zu Tode erschrecken.

„Geht's dir gut Schätzchen?", fragte Penny, ging langsam auf ihn zu und streckte vorsichtig ihre Hand aus, um seine zu ergreifen. Sie erwartete zum Teil, dass er seine Hand wegreißen oder zumindest zusammenzucken würde, wenn sie ihn berührte. Doch er starte nur auf ihre verschränkten Hände, so als wären sie ein Mathematikproblem, das gelöst werden müsste. „Komm, wir gehen zurück ins Hotel und reden darüber."

Penny führte in sanft von seinen Freunden weg, die ihm mit offenem Mund hinterher starrten. Auf dem gesamten Rückweg zum Hotel sagte er nicht ein Wort, aber er ließ kein einziges Mal ihre Hand los.


End file.
